freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Balloon Boy
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). FNaF4 = (also known as Nightmare BB for short) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. While he is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne, he also makes an appearance in the Standard Edition. He is the nightmarish incarnation of BB. He is featured in his minigame known as "Fun with Balloon Boy" and functions exactly the same as Plushtrap. It is confirmed that he has an impact on the lore; whether his role is important or not is yet to be determined. He replaces the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame in normal gameplay with his minigame, though Plushtrap is still present in-game. Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy's appearance is similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointed teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister-looking eyes with red irises (similar to Nightmare Chica's Cupcake) as well as narrow gray veins. In fact, his mouth goes all the way around his head. He has a red triangular nose and circular cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap is also blue rather than orange with a yellow button up top. His two buttons are grey instead of the original BB's black ones. His brown hair is slightly shorter than his original counterpart. His blue pants are lighter in color. If one looks carefully, one can see that Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to wear white socks. His shoes bear an exact resemblance to his original counterpart's, albeit they appear lighter in color. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. Like Phantom BB, Nightmare Balloon Boy lacks the balloon and sign saying "Balloons!". Locations Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the "Fun With Balloon Boy" minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame "Fun With Plushtrap". Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to four sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares the player. Behavior Nightmare Balloon Boy functions exactly as Plushtrap in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame, except for the fact that he laughs or says "Hi" or "Hello" in a deep, demonic voice as well as the fact that he moves at a slightly faster speed than Plushtrap (given the shorter timer), making him more of a challenge. His jumpscare is similar in fashion. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Nightmare BB is stopped on the "X", Nightmare BB will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night (1 hour is skipped when challenges are enabled). If the player fails the minigame and Nightmare BB is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and/or Nightmare BB gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Nightmare BB and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Trivia *While the Halloween Edition was originally announced to not expand any lore of the series, Fun with Balloon Boy made its way into the Standard Edition. After causing some confusion among fans, Scott himself confirmed that Nightmare BB fits into the story and can be considered canon to the series. **This makes him the first canon animatronic in the entire series who was added to a game after its initial release. ***This makes him the only animatronic to be announced as canon after its introduction as non-canon. **This also makes him the only part of the Halloween Edition that canonically expands upon the game's story and lore. **Additionally, this makes him the only canon antagonist in the fourth game who is based upon a character from the second game. ***Unless Nightmare Fredbear was counted who was based off of the Bite of '83 incident. **Furthermore, before Sister Location is confirmed, he is the only canon character who isn't a hallucination that does not appear in the Thank you! image. *Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, and Plushtrap are the only nightmare animatronic whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic whose claws do not have any metal exposed. *This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, after Phantom BB. **It is, however, the first and only one of Balloon Boy's counterparts that is capable of giving the player a "Game Over", as Phantom BB's jumpscare merely caused a ventilation error. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions. The other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. This is because "Fun with Balloon Boy" can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmares in the game that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmarionne. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be beckoning with his fingers at the player, in a strangely human-like fashion. **As such, it is odd as to why the player's vision is shaking if Nightmare Balloon Boy doesn't really get to grip the player when he jumpscares, as all the other animatronics do. ***This may be due to the player's character shaking due to fear. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is BB's only counterpart to have fingers. *Nightmare Balloon Boy, Plushtrap, and Nightmare Fredbear are the only nightmare animatronics in the game to close or even use their eyelids in the game. **Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap use them in their jumpscares, while Nightmare Fredbear uses them at the end of the demo where he is seen glaring. **Nightmare is seen glaring in Ultimate Custom Night but not in in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Nightmare Balloon Boy's head isn't connected to his jaw in any way, and simply floats in the air. It can be noticed in his jumpscare. **However, when he hides in the close right hallway and the close left hallway, his head is connected to his jaw by two cylinders. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic to have lighter colors. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic from the Halloween Edition with his own sounds. Nightmarionne and Nightmare Mangle use sounds from the second game. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy's sounds are edited versions of his original counterpart's laugh from the second game. *This is the first time in the series where BB has been called Balloon Boy. Up until the Halloween update his name was never actually said to be Balloon Boy at all. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmare animatronics that don't have any visible endoskeleton, the other being Nightmarionne. *Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmarionne are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. **However, Nightmare Mangle's head is a reskin of Nightmare Foxy's. *Nightmare BB is the only nightmare animatronic to have human-like eyeballs. *This is BB's only counterpart to sport an "endoskeleton" teeth. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the few antagonists from the series to laugh while being active. Others being Nightmare Fredbear, BB, Freddy and Golden Freddy from the first game, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena's second counterpart. Errors *While sitting on the chair, Nightmare Balloon Boy's shirt appears to clip through his lower jaw. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. **From the first frame of his jumpscare, his thighs appear to clip through his torso. **His thumbs also clip through his fingers. *While Nightmare Balloon Boy is sitting on the "X", his nose can be seen through his right eye socket. Bugs *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs where the player doesn't win the minigame after Nightmare Balloon Boy sits on the "X". *The player can still access the minigame, even if they haven't beaten Night 8 yet. |-| UCN = returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behavior When the night starts, Nightmare BB is already slouched over inside the office. After lowering the monitor, there's a chance he'll be sitting up. When slouched, be careful not to shine the flashlight on him, as this will result in an immediate jumpscare. If he is sitting, however, shine the light to return him to his slouching position, otherwise he will attack when the player opens up the monitor. Trivia *Nightmare Balloon Boy makes the Normal FNAF 4 Kill Scream when attacking the player instead of the Fun With Plushtrap mini game Kill Scream. Plushtrap also does this. *Matthew Curtis, Nightmare BB's voice actor, uploaded videos to his youtube channel that involve him singing a song in his Nightmare BB voice: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm8Y1J5DvNI (Yakko's Universe from Animaniacs) **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn_cdSo2gxQ (Suppertime from You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the chair. nightmarebbonfloor.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the floor. stillimage.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy before ducking into the close right door. Note the cylinders connecting his head here. Nightmare bb on x.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the "X". Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down (click to animate). Output J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close left hallway (click to animate). Output PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare BB getting back up into the chair (click to animate). Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, farther away from the player (click to animate). Output SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the far left hall (click to animate). Output gcgFam.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close right hallway (click to animate). Output gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare BB, hiding in the far right hall (click to animate). Teasers Inthedark2.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition. Inthedark2bright.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition, brightened. Extra Nightmare_balloon_boy_extra.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the Extra menu. Ultimate Custom Night Nbb_down.png|Nightmare BB's slouched over model. Nbb_up.png|Nightmare BB's sitting up model. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes in the minigame. It seems to be an edited and deep-pitched version of the original files from the second and third game. The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes when jumpscaring the player. It is shared with Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica's cupcake, and Jack-O-Chica's Pumpkin (on the Extra menu only). Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night The sound made when Nightmare Balloon Boy attacks the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares